


Мальчик для Волка.

by LiliaS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaS/pseuds/LiliaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Когда Стайлз видел этого мужчину, что-то дикое и необузданное просыпалось в нем"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик для Волка.

Когда Стайлз видел этого мужчину, что-то дикое и необузданное просыпалось в нем.  
Стайлз, бы не назвал себя плохим человеком, нет, определено нет.  
Он заботился о своих друзьях, всегда помогал всем, кто просит помощи, присматривал за отцом, старался готовить только полезную пищу и считал количество холестерина во всех обедах отца! А это много! Еще как!  
Что говорить, да Стайлз никогда, вот совсем ни разу не нарушал даже правила дорожного движения! Ведь, на минуту, его отец шериф города, и кто как не он, должен подавать пример для всех!  
А что иногда он прогуливал уроки, так, все же Стайлз не святой! Эй, да кто угодно не выдержит, когда его допекают из урока в урок, и не потому, что он тупой или там ведет себя не так, как положено, а потом, что один урод, их препод просто терпеть не может, бедного и такого хорошего его.  
Да, именно так. Ага.  
Так вот, Стайлз совершенно заслужено считал себя хорошим человеком. Но, как только он видел Питера, чертова, Хейла, в нем как будто просыпалось что-то настолько темное и пугающее, что ему становилось мерзко.  
Видя, как этот мужчина чуть приподнимает губы в снисходительной улыбке, или как он демонстративно окатывает его раздражающим взглядом, хотелось, хотелось…, вот…, сделать что-то настолько ужасное, что Стайлз сам пока не мог объяснить. Но, там точно присутствовали бы его кулаки, кровь и даже, наверное, носы его зимних ботинок, что б вы знали, железные.  
Хейл раздражал, выбешивал до омерзения.  
Он всегда был одет так, как будто Бейкон Хиллс за одну ночь стал вдруг филиалом Голливуда. И именно сегодня, сейчас, вот в эту секунду, тот шел по красной дорожке в свете софитов и блеска фотокамер.  
Дорогие итальянские костюмы, обувь ручной работы (Кора постоянно по этому поводу шипела, ей-то не давали столько денег), галстуки ценой такой, как месячная зарплата его отца! А уж о часах Стайлз даже боялся задумываться, таких цен просто не должно быть и точка!  
Но, внешний вид Хейл это еще не самое страшное…, взгляд его холодных серых глаз вот что по-настоящему лишало Стайлза спокойствия.  
Питера Стайлз увидел впервые, когда им было лет, наверное, тринадцать, на рождество, они получили приглашение от Талии Хейл, на вечеринку у них дома. С самого начала он не хотел идти. Ну, где Кора Хейл, там и Лидия Мартин, там и урод Джексон. Тусовка ребят, в которой Стайлзу и его бро — Скотту делать было нечего, вот совсем. Но, отец настоял, и они пошли.  
Там-то он и увидел впервые старшего брата Коры, и их дядю. Те жили в Нью-Йорке, уехав туда несколько лет назад после какой-то мутной истории, связанной с бывшей девушкой Дерека.  
Эти двое конечно, сильно оживили их провинциальное общество. Ммм, да, именно так. ОЖИВИЛИ.  
Дерек был лет на семь их старше, так что общего у них ничего не было, и Стайлз тогда мало обратил внимание на него, лишь отметил, что брат Коры очень накачан.  
Питер же сам подошел к ним, окинул их нечитабельным взглядом, что-то сострил, ухмыльнулся и удалился в сторону мамы Скотта, который чуть ли не зарычал, только ему стоило это увидеть.  
Скотт вообще болезненно реагировал на любые поползновение мужских особей в сторону своей мамы.  
Позже он подходил еще несколько раз, а уже перед самым уходом к нему совершенно неожиданно подошла Кора, и прямо без обиняков заявила, что теперь он тусуется с ней, и точка.  
Вот так Стайлз и Скотт и влились компанию «золотой молодежи» их городка.  
Стайлз до сих пор понятия не имеет, за какие заслуги его допустили к этому обществу, но почему-то интуиция нашептывала, что и тут без Питера не обошлось.  
Так вот, после первой встречи, осадок от Питера Хейла остался странный и непонятный. А еще через пару лет, стал еще и смущающим. Стайлз себе никак не мог объяснить, почему именно присутствие этого мужчины заставляет его смущаться.  
Хотя, спросите у кого угодно, Стайлз и смущение — эти два понятия, совершенно на разных полушариях.  
И в итоге к семнадцати годам, когда крипи — дядюшка вместе с племянником решил вернуться, и год как уже жили в Бейкон Хиллс, Стайлз со всей душой мог сказать, что ненавидит этого человека.  
Ненавидит буквально за каждый его жест, каждую ухмылку, за то, как тот выглядит, как говорит, как он пахнет…, но больше всего он ненавидит Питера Хейла за то, как его сердце начинает чистить при виде этого мужчины.  
Поначалу юноша не отдавал себе отчета в своих эмоциях, но когда пришли веселые деньки полового созревания, ага именно они, все же помнят? Стоит на все что движется, на любой намек на сексуальность! Дрочить приходилось дважды в день, что бы хоть немного соображать, а еще его проблема со вниманием, приносила в этот хаос особенную перчинку.  
И вот именно в это время, Хейл, что бы ему пусто было, стал очень часто появляться в городе, а через год вообще вернулся. И сейчас Стайлзу казалось, что Питер уже везде, его вдруг стало очень много. Невозможно было выйти из дома, и не встретить эту наглую, ухмыляющуюся рожу… Запах Питера, его парфюма, смесь хвойных деревьев, смолы и бергамота. Совершенно потрясающий запах. И Стайлзу с каждым разом, становилось все сложнее держать себя в руках при встречах с мерзавцем Хейлом.  
А тот, как будто зная, как будто читая его мысли, и самого Стайлза как открытую книгу, только усугублял и не оставлял даже призрачного шанса…на что? Отболеть им? Переболеть? Потерять на хрен память, и навсегда забыть кто такой Питер, мать его Хейл?  
Как он выглядит, как он пахнет, его сильные руки и покатые плечи?  
Хейл при встречах все чаще начал нарушать его личное пространство, постоянно получилось так, что тот оказывался непозволительно близко, и его запах забивался в нос, от него кружилась голова, а ноги совсем становились ватными.  
Но, каждый раз, мерзавец проделывал все это настолько естественно, что Стайлз уже сломал себе голову, на тему, что происходит.  
Питер заигрывает с ним?  
Или это только его бред, мечты, фантазии?

***

— Я хочу танцевать! — Кора повисла на нем мертвым грузом, Стайлз беспомощно оглянулся вокруг, и конечно, блять, никогда из друзей рядом не было.  
Скотт, засранец, наверняка где-то с принцессой Элисон, а Лидию, он видел рядом с Джексоном, он так и знал, что эту поганцу снова сойдет все с рук, и они помирятся.  
— Я хочу танцевать! — Кора сегодня явно перебрала, и Стайлз готов был стонать в голос от бессилия. Кору должен скоро забрать брат, и увидев младшую сестренку в таком виде, он явно спасибо не скажет. Стайлзу хватило уже сегодняшнего их общения…, подробности мозг отказывается вспоминать, у него просто шок, ага, да, именно так! НО! Там точно что-то было про его шею, огромные кулаки Дерека, и еще что-то про зубы…, только вот до сих пор в это сложно поверить, и Стайлз списывает все на шок.  
Сегодня он заехал за Корой домой, и повез ее на школьный вечер. В доме никого не было, кроме Дерека, и старший брат решил в классике жанра, ему поведать, что он сделает со Стайлзом и его тощей шеей, если он посмеет обидеть его маленькую сестренку…  
Ага, «маленькая», обидишь ее, угу, как же!  
Так, на секундочку, эта девчонка вот уже два года как в команде по лакроссу и играет в нападающих! То есть, этакая Женщина Кошка и Королева Зена в одном флаконе, только в форме по лакроссу.  
Обидь такую, конечно, ага.  
Она тебе клюшку эту вставит так глубоко, и провернуть не забудет. А потом еще долго будешь ходить прямо, как цапля.  
И вот надо же, Кора, вместо того, чтобы как всегда презрительно кривиться на пьяных одноклассников, и хвалиться, что ее не берет, сама как-то совсем незаметно для Стайлза успела напиться! И главное, главное, пила-то совсем ничего! Все несколько глотков из фляги, что принесла с собой, так еще и отказалась угощать, заявила, что такое утонченное питье, не для них плебеев!  
И после всего, теперь именно он, как ее парень на вечер (но они же блин, только друзья!), должен сдать вот такую раскладную Кору ее дикому братцу, от которого, мозг Стайлза просто отключался, в попытке защитится от стресса.  
— Черт, черт, черт! Милая, давай ты сходишь ну там носик попудрить, башку под кран опустить, придешь в себя?! — сквозь зубы прошипел Стайлз, пытаясь разорвать стальные объятия подруги. Никогда бы он не подумал, что в изящной девчонке есть столько сил.  
— О! Детка, да ты Гений! — Кора наконец-то отцепилась от него, со второго раза выпрямилась и сильно покачивающейся походкой отправилась в сторону уборных, на ходу пытаясь хоть немного опустить, узкое задравшееся платье. Вслед красотке многие сворачивали головы, а на Стайлза смотрели с намного большим уважением, и он не раз за вечер успел услышать, «как ему повезло», что такая девчонка снизошла до него убогого, в их дружбу никто не верил, кроме их компании.  
А Стайлз готов был убить кого-нибудь, за такое «везение»  
Прождав Кору десять минут Стайлз решил, что к черту всех!  
Вот просто НА ФИГ!  
Он приехал веселиться с друзьями, на школьную дискотеку, так какого черта, он остался один, его друзья разбрелись по парочкам, а он должен таскать пьяную подругу? Которая даже не его девушка?  
Пффф, счаз!  
— Дени! — у Махилани всегда припасен алкоголь, за это его все и любят, ну и за чудесные ямочки и отличный характер тоже.

***

Через сорок минут мир стал ярче, веселее и красочнее. Люди вокруг добрее, улыбчивее, и вообще ВЕЧЕРИНКА ЖЕ!  
Когда появилась Кора и где она была все это время, Стайлз даже не стал думать, пусть делает что угодно, главное та держалась на ногах, и им было весело, и вообще, пошел этот Дерек на фиг!  
Хотя Кора тоже «хороша», обломщица фигова. Как увидела его, даже немного протрезвела, и тут же категорично запретила больше пить.  
Он ей кто ребенок?  
Или ее бойфренд?  
Будет он ее слушать еще!  
Но, ладно, фиг с ней, дама хочет, что бы он больше не пил? Так он и не будет. Ему и так уже ВЕСЕЛО!  
Черт, рука болит. Все же у этой девчонки стальная хватка.  
***  
К тому моменту, когда пришло время всем разъезжаться по домам, теперь уже сам Стайлз ели стоял на ногах, и о поездке домой на своем джипе не было и речи.  
Они с Корой составляли отличный дует. Оба вусмерть пьяны, и держались лишь за счет тел друг друга. О чем говорили было уже не важно, главное, что им было весело и безумно смешно.  
— Вау, детишки! Да, я смотрю, вы отлично повеселились! — знакомый, но такой неуместный сейчас голос, подействовал чуть отрезвляюще. Стайлз постарался выпрямиться, и осознано посмотреть на Питера мать его Хейла.  
— Питер! — взвизгнула Кора, и тут же кинулась ему на шею. — Ты просто самый чумовой дядя! Мне, наверное, еще никогда не было так весело! Спасибо за подарок! — Кора потянулась к клатчу и вытащила оттуда фляжку, потрясла и скорчила грустную мину — вот правда, все уже закончилось.  
— Ууу, малышка, а мне вот кажется, что я рано тебя вознаградил? – хм, Питер злится, интересно, чего это он?  
-Не будь занудой, Питер! Кстати, а где Дер-дер? — Кора говорила развязно, чуть растягивая слова и Стайлз, быть может, насладился бы моментом и хорошенько запомнил бы что-нибудь, дабы потом вдоволь по насмехаться, вот только у него самого все силы уходили, что бы стоять прямо и не капать слюной на Питера.  
Этим вечером тот надел темно синий джемпер с V- образном вырезом, и скорее всего, надет он был на голое тело, и светло серые джинсы дополняли образ.  
Стайлз смотрел на открытую шею мужчины, на то, как при каждом глотке дергается острый кадык, и ловит себя на мысли, что в своих фантазиях уже давно облизал крепкую шею, прикусил кадык, провел пальцами по скулам, проверяя, насколько они гладки.  
— Мистер Стилински! — по всей видимости, он глубоко ушел в себя, и его уже не в первый раз окликают.  
— Да? — Стайлз честно попытался собраться, просто изо всех сил, но уже через секунду залип на тонких губах, снова задумываясь, какие они, когда целуют? Нежные, страстные, или твердые? Ухмыляется ли их хозяин в постели, и вообще способен он на нежную улыбку любовнику?  
— Стайлз! Меня забирает Дерек, мы на выходные уезжаем, а тебя вон, Питер подвезет, давай, иди — еще и подтолкнула, нахалка, как-то масляно при этом ухмыляясь. Сразу видно, чья это любимая племянница.  
Автопарк у семьи Хейл был обширен, все старшее поколение водили машины, и сегодня Питер был на Мерседесе. А Дерек приехал на своей шикарной Камаре, он подходить не стал, а только демонстративно вышел из тачки и недовольно сложил руки перед собой. Этот мужик вообще улыбаться умеет? Кора покачиваясь, отправилась в его сторону во все горло, напевая что-то попсовое, при этом ужасно фальшивя.  
Стайлз с минуту понаблюдал за длинными ногами подруги, на которых почти уже не было юбки, и пытался понять, что происходит. Оставаться наедине с Хейлом он точно не рассчитывал.  
Хмель постепенно выветривался из головы, и до Стайлза начало доходить, что отец сегодня дома, и в таком состоянии он просто не может заявиться домой, а не то, домашний арест на две недели минимум. От переизбытка эмоций, Стайлз застонал в голос.  
— Что малыш, не хочется домой? — тут же раздался тягучий, словно патока голос Питера.  
Стайлз вздрогнул и понял, что случайно то ли задремал, то ли снова вошел в степень опьянения, когда ничего вокруг не замечаешь. Оглянувшись, он понял, почему так тихо. Кора и Дерек уже уехали. И сейчас на плохо освещенной парковке они остались одни.  
— Твоя девушка нас уже покинула — в голосе Питера совсем не было сожаления, но обратного от этого человека ждать было бы глупо. А потом он с ухмылкой открыл для него дверцу машины, и кивнул головой, типа мол, чего стоишь, забирайся.  
— Нет — как бы пьян Стайлз не был, а ехать куда-либо с этим мужчиной он точно не собирался.  
— Прекрати глупить и лезь в машину — голос Питера стал настойчивее.  
-Нет, — Стайлз даже головой помотал, и тут же пожалел. Мир вокруг друг резко утратил очертания, и захотелось присесть. Но, Стайлз попытался собраться из последних сил, и остался стоять прямо. Перед Хейлом нельзя было показывать слабость.  
Почему?  
На этот вопрос ответа не было, не сейчас. Но, что-то похожее на инстинкт самосохранения, просто вопил матом, о том, что этого мужчину нужно обходить десятой дорогой, а в его общество свести к минимуму. А ехать куда-то наедине точно не следует. Но, другая его часть. Та, новая, темная, которую он раньше не знал, но которая давала все больше знать о себе в последнее время. Не просто хотела сесть в эту чертову машину. Она хотела большего, а точнее всего!  
Всего Хейла с его мрачной аурой маньяка убийцей.  
— Сядь! Сейчас же! — по всему, Питеру надоело с ним возиться, и эти слова тот просто прорычал в лицо побледневшего Стайлза.  
Глупо было бы спорить сейчас с Хейлом.  
А Стайлз глупым не был. Нет.  
— Мы с Корой только друзья, — проехав несколько минут в тишине, все же ответил Стайлз, на заданный некоторое время назад вопрос. Зачем, не понятно, но это было что-то сроду рефлексу. Порой он говорит эту фразу до десяти раз в день.  
— Да? Что ж, хорошо, я рад, что не придется вырывать глотку собственной племяннице, между прочим, любимой.  
Когда смысл фразы дошел до мутного разума, Стайлз сел ровнее и подозрительно уставился на невозмутимого Питера.  
Он сейчас, что имел в виду?  
— Что удивительного я сказал? — даже не повернувшись, тут же спросил мужчина.  
Нет.  
Просто нет, даже не хочется знать, что он имел в виду.  
Да, именно так.  
-О чем ты? Что ты хочешь сказать?  
Черт!  
— Только то, что сказал. Малышка Кора давно сохнет по тебе, и мечтает забраться к тебе в штаны, но ума ей хватает не делать этого — казалось, что этот мужчина не пробиваем. Совсем.  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, и снова уставился на водителя.  
Питер сейчас сказал что?!  
Дядя Коры, Питер гребаный Хейл, только что сказал, что-то о его штанах. И что красотка Кора мечтает, что?!  
На этом мысли застопорились и мозг помахал ему ручкой.  
Дальше Стайлз решил молчать.  
Да, именно так, если молчать, но и не получишь странные и безумно смущающие ответы.  
Через пару минут тишины, Стайлз заметил, что они едут совсем другую сторону.  
— Эй, хей, ммм, вообще-то мой дом в другой стороне!  
— Я знаю.  
И?  
«Я знаю»  
Что это за ответ, черт побери!  
— И куда мы едем? — Стайлз понимал все меньше.  
— Мы едем к нам. Таллии с мужем дома нет, детки тоже уехали, так что будешь ночевать у нас. В таком состоянии тебе нельзя появляться перед шерифом.  
— Но, он будет меня ждать! — Стайлз занервничал, и сам не мог понять почему, и заерзал на месте.  
— Я ему позвоню, и расскажу, что после свидания с моей племянницей, вы оба так устали, что ты остался ночевать у нас, конечно в разных комнатах — спокойно продолжил мужчина.  
Стайлз замер.  
Вот как у него выходит так все гладко, как будто он заранее просчитывал всю ситуацию?  
А если…?  
Неее, не может быть!  
Вот почему рядом с этим мужчиной, Стайлзу постоянно всякий бред лезет в голову?  
И почему когда Хейл рядом, все его тело сразу же напрягается, как будто что-то ожидает? И это приятное напряжение, от него тяжелеет в паху, дыхание становится горячим и потеют руки.  
Стайлз давно понял, что его совершенно немыслимым образом тянет к этому ехидному, наглому, беспринципному, взрослому мужику. И от осознания данной правды хочется лезть на стену и биться там своей дурной головой.

***

Стоя под душем в гостевой ванне в доме Хейлов, Стайлз с наслаждением, щедро вылил на себя любимый гель для душа, пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок, но каждый раз, срывался и снова и снова прокручивал голос Питера в своей голове.  
Хейл же о чем-то намекал?  
Нет. Да. Неееет!  
Это же такой бред!  
Все! Хватит об этом думать! Пора спать.  
Душ и мягкая кровать, вот все что ему сейчас надо.  
Ага, да. Отличный план.  
Вдруг совершенно неожиданно, для Стайлза, раздается скрип отъезжающей матовой двери в душ, и он просто застывает на месте. Ему не нужно оборачиваться, что бы понять, КТО сейчас посмел забраться к нему в под согревающую воду.  
Это сон.  
Это бред.  
Но!  
Сильные руки оглаживают его бока и притягивают к себе. От соприкосновения с горячим телом последний воздух выходит из легких, и Стайлз, краем сознания думает о том, что сейчас просто задохнется.  
Но, резкий поцелуй — укус в загривок, как удар, заставляет раскрыть широко рот, и сделать глубокий потрясенный вздох.  
— Мммм, молодец дыши — низко прошептал мучитель, и его руки пошли по мальчишеской груди, пальцы обвели соски, заставляя их чуть напрячься, и почти невесомо провели по животу, опускаясь на уже вставший член.  
Стайлз подросток, это же все помнят?  
Да, он подросток, который очень легко заводится, и которого сейчас, кажется, отымеет, дядя его подруги, самоуверенный мерзавец, и просто …, тот по которому Стайлз сохнет вот уже много времени…  
В душе.  
Пьяного.  
Нет.  
Не хочу!  
Стайлз начинает дергаться из крепких объятий, но выходит все наоборот, он еще теснее прижимается к голому телу, и чужой член, нет, не так. МУЖСКОЙ член, плотнее прижимается к его в страхе поджатой заднице.  
— Стайлз, детка. Куда же ты рвешься? Я же знаю, как ты хочешь меня. Я чувствую, как ты возбуждаешься, стоит тебе лишь меня увидеть, да ты дрочишь на мой светлый образ уже ооочень много времени. Ну же детка, не стоит ломаться! — все это Питер шепчет ему на ухо, тяжело и обжигающе дыша в шею, и делая поступательные движения тазом.  
Стайлз возбужден. Его ведет на раз-два от интимного шепота, от грязных словечек, и от движений. Он течет как сучка, и совершенно не осознано уже начинает подставляться. Выгибается и стонет от разрядов удовольствия, что проносятся по телу.  
Но, именно за его громкий стон, цепляются ошметки сознания, и он делает резкую попытку и разворачивается в крепких объятиях, успевая выставить перед собой руки. Он понимает, что это смехотворная преграда не удержит Питера, что если Хейл захочет он возьмет его силой, и скорее всего Стайлзу даже понравится…, но он совершенно уверен, что все это не правильно…  
ВСЕ ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ НЕ ТАК!  
— НЕТ! — Стайлз дрожит, его всего потряхивает от смешанных чувств. Он безумно возбужден, он хочет этого мужчину…, но что-то внутри сопротивляется, какая-то недосказанность не дает сделать последний шаг.  
— Нет? — Питер действительно удивлен. Он отходит на пару шагов назад, и Стайлз наконец-то решается посмотреть в его глаза. И тут же вздрагивает. В серых глазах стоит неприкрытая жажда, похоть… ГОЛОД.  
Что-то совсем дикое и необузданное смотрит на него из глаз Питера Хейла, и Стайлза снова ведет, как наркомана, который только дознулся и получил приход… Он со стоном облокотился на кафель позади себя и беспомощно закрыл глаза.  
Стайлз не понимает, что с ним творится? Зачем усложнять, почему не взять то, что предлагают?  
— Нет — после нескольких ударов сердце, уже спокойно повторяет Стайлз, и ему кажется, что на пару секунд, глаза Питера окрашиваются красным, и в них появляется горечь, и тут же быстро добавляет. — Не так!  
— А как? — тихо переспрашивает Хейл и снова подходит непозволительно близко, ведет носом по розовеющей скуле, на миг утыкается в шею и делает глубокий вздох. Его поведение совершенно не смущает Стайлза, хотя он понимает что должно, но почему-то он чувствует, что так правильно.  
— Не знаю, но по-другому — Стайлз зажмуривается и несколько раз ударяется затылком об кафель.  
— Бедный мой мальчик, совсем запутался… — ласково. Действительно ласково произносит Питер, и Стайлз даже забывает дышать от нежности в его взгляде.  
Затем все происходит настолько резко и быстро, что Стайлз успевает лишь сделать вдох, а его успевают развернуть, прижаться быстрым поцелуем в загривок, а потом что-то острое вцепляется ему в шею и приходит боль…  
Сильная, всепоглощающая боль, выбивает из него мучительный крик.  
Как оказался на полу, Стайлз даже не заметил, не замечал он и того, что вода давно выключена, а его плечи накрыты теплым банным халатом.  
Он сидел с закрытыми глазами и пытался размеренно дышать, ведь откуда-то из головы пришло ЗНАНИЕ, что с этой болью только так и справиться, что Питер ненавидит себя за то, что снова причинил ему боль, но она была необходима, что бы все вспомнить…  
***  
Ему было четырнадцать, когда он и Скотт отправились погулять в лес, и в поисках приключений зашли слишком далеко, там то они и услышали дикие звуки, было, похоже, что дерется стая волков, но поверить в это мальчишки не могли, ведь все знают, что в Бейкон Хиллс вот уже как пятьдесят лет не водятся волки.  
Позже, когда эта бесконечная ночь кончилась, и Талия Хейл, поила их горячим шоколадом на своей кухне, они узнали, что им не повезло попасть на «закрытую вечеринку» только для волков, ага, именно их, а точнее оборотней! И что на эту вечеринку пришел чужой Альфа, и захотел себе угодья их милого городка. Талия Хейл, не могла этого допустить, и вот тут и началось «все веселье»! Они со Скотом угодили как раз к завершению, на их запах отвлеклась Талия, и Альфа попытался сбежать, при этом напал на мальчишек, которые ему встретились по пути.  
Итог: Скотта укусили, а вот до Стайлза зверюга добраться не успел.  
Подоспел Питер, и, наверное, таким злым Стайлз за все их последующее знакомство больше так и не увидел…, короче от пришлого волка осталось лишь не аппетитное зрелище.  
А Питер обзавелся милой красной радужкой.  
Дальше было много чего интересного из жизни животных (зачеркнуто) волков. Талия Хейл взяла Скотта в стаю, и начала учить его как быть волком. Скотт избавился от болезни, раздался в плечах, стал намного увереннее в себе, ну и как бонусом шли когти, клыки и повышенная растительность, и так же волчий пмс в полнолуние. Что в принципе вскоре он научился переживать.  
А Стайлз со своим неуемным любопытством и гиперактивностью принялся изучать для себя новый мир.  
Где оказываются, есть оборотни со всей атрибутикой, как полнолунье, клыки, шерсть. Что в мире есть друиды, ведьмы, кицуне и всякая прочая нечисть (зачеркнуто) живность (зачеркнуто) существ, и на изучение «этой прелести» он собирался потратить всю жизнь.  
Что в нем, оказывается, есть Искра, и он может стать Эмиссаром, вот правда, чей стаи пока не уточнялось, но Стайлз теперь догадывается.  
Но, самое главное, что он узнал, это о том, что Волк, может выбрать себе человека. И если он это делает, то он будет до конца предан своему человеку, и всегда будет поддерживать его. Не у всех волков есть свой человек. Не у всех волков его человек, это обязательно партнер.  
Но, Стайлзу и тут «повезло», его не только выбрал Волк. Но, еще и захотел его себе, в единоличное использование.  
Наверное, такую правду ему бы открыли еще не скоро, но когда ему было шестнадцать, и в их «тихом» городе случился очередной «пипец», — в город завалилась стая Альф, проверить, как стая Хейл справляется со своими обязанностями, Питер потребовал чтобы Стайлз исчез из города, вот так взял и уехал. И не на выходные, и даже не на неделю. А на пару месяцев точно, а может и больше, пока, в общем, из города не уберутся все пришлые.  
На законный вопрос:, а не охренел ли Питер, и не пойти ли ему в … лес зайцев половить, со своими нелепыми предложениями, ему и было рассказано, кто он для Питера, и что могут сделать Альфы.  
Ведь Питер Альфа, и не стал уходить из Бейкон Хиллс, не создал свою собственную стаю, а остался, что бы быть рядом со своим человеком. Но, Кали, Альфа из стаи альф, очень давно пытается его заманить к себе. И если они узнают о мальчишке, то это будет прекрасный рычаг давления.  
А Питер Хейл не может позволить себе быть слабым.  
Никогда.  
Стайлз должен уехать.  
Точка.  
Конечно, волчара был послан далекими краями. Стайлз совершено не собирался оставлять ни отца, не друзей одних. Что и заявил, наглому типу.  
Спорили они пару недель.  
За эти недели, Стайлз как-то быстро смирился со знанием, что он значит для криппи — дядюшки, и кажется, был совсем не против.  
Да, именно, что не против.  
Как-то вечером, Питер показал, ему, как говорится «товар лицом». Конечно, далеко они не зашли, но и того, что было, совершенно хватило, что бы Стайлз раз и навсегда влюбился в хитрого, бесцеремонного, наглого ублюдка, но, черт возьми!  
Питер горяч!  
Питер божественен, и любой девственник в мире, да и не только девственник будут пускать слюни на его оголенный торс!  
Так, что да.  
Питер знал, как завоевать подростка.  
И вот через две недели, когда Стайлз немного отвлекся, да и думать забыл о всяких проблемах (Питер многое для этого сделал, а все помнят, что Стайлз подросток). Этот «Брут» в овечьей (зачеркнуто) в волчьей шкуре, в один из томных вечеров, после самого ошеломляющего оргазма, которые Стайлзу успел испытать…, вогнал ему в шею свои когти….  
И как теперь задним умом, понимает Стайлз забрал все воспоминания не только о себе, но и об оборотнях тоже.  
И Стайлз почти год, чертов ГОД ничего не помнил, не знал…  
«Бойтесь своих желаний, они могут исполниться» — горько проскакивает быстрая мысль, а затем:  
— Суууука! — шипит он, вложив всю свою беспомощность, которые подсознательно испытывал, все это время, чувствуя, что, что-то не так с его жизнью.  
— И я рад тебе, малыш, — Питер бережно поднял его, надел на влажное тело халат, и повел в спальню. Не в гостевую, как ему казалось, а в его собственную, в доме Хейлов.  
Теперь Стайлз понимал, почему Кора тогда пригласила его в свою компанию. Почему весь прошедший год, отгоняла всех и каждого с неясными намерениями от его тела. Почему она так злилась, стоило ему только согласиться пойти на свидание с Дени, а как, оказывается «случайно» им встретился на пути Питер Хейл, который в принципе и оборвал само очарование свидания и настроение Стайлза.  
С Дени они остались хорошими друзьями.  
Так же вспомнились все неясные взгляды «побитого щенка» лучшего друга. Скотту наверняка запретила говорить Талия, и он не мог противиться указу Альфы. За год они сильно отдалились друг от друга, и Стайлз думал, что это из-за принцессы Эллисон, но, по всей видимости, главной причиной была все же, «пушистая» проблема друга.  
— Тваааарь — Стайлз опрокинулся на кровать и со стоном закрыл ладонями лицо. Было сложно сразу справиться со всеми образами, упорядочить мысли в голове в правильном временном отрезке. Мыслей и вопросов было множество, и хотелось задать их все разом, но у Стайлза просто не было сейчас не сил не возможности, но главное, он должен знать — Все живы? Альфы ушли? — через пару минут раздался его приглушенный голос.  
Он любил всю стаю, и этот вопрос пока его волновал больше всего.  
— Все живы, и почти здоровы — хмыкнул Питер, и присел рядом с ним на кровать. Он почти невесомо провел рукой по его бедру, постепенно двигаясь выше.  
Стайлз затаил дыхание, но коварная ладонь деликатно обошла пах и прошлась сперва по животу потом по груди, шее и наконец, завершила свое исследование на его полыхающей щеке.  
Как бы там не было, Стайлз скучал.  
Даже не помня все эту волчью братию, и всех их дурацких причуд. Даже тогда, Стайлз все равно до дрожи хотел своего Волка.  
— Малыш скучал, — Питер всегда на раз — два читал его, и Стайлз даже не стал отвечать, он лишь открыл глаза и, как надеялся, грозно посмотрел на этого коварного типа.  
На что Хейлз лишь низко рассмеялся.  
— Ты же знал, что я все равно поступлю по-своему — спокойно заметил Питер, и снова его ладонь «пошла» путешествовать по его телу, только теперь распахнув полностью халат.  
Стайлз по инерции дернулся, но под пытливым, оценивающим взглядом замер, и воинственно дернул подбородком, он сам точно не мог сказать, чего добивался этим жестом, но вызвал лишь скупую ухмылку.  
Фыркнув в ответ, Стайлз всем своим видом попытался показать, как ему совершенно безразлично, что делает волчара, но когда Питер резко наклонился к его груди и потерся об нее лицом, при этом делая глубокие вздохи, вся выдуманная выдержка, тут же помахала ему ручкой, оставляя одного разбираться в смешенном коктейле чувств.  
Питер терся об него, дышал им, вылизывал его, постепенно спускаясь к уже хорошо стоявшему члену. Стайлз громко сглотнул, откинул голову и закрыл глаза с тихим стоном, сдаваясь без борьбы и соглашаясь сразу на все, что ему сможет или захочет дать его Волк.  
Питер лишь на миг остановился, подарил ему довольную усмешку, и приступил уже всерьез.  
Через жалких пять минут, Стайлз почти забыл все свои претензии и недовольство. В голове шум, перед глазами только темнота, а жалкое человеческое сердце, бьется об грудную клетку с такой силой, что Стайлз начинает пугаться, что Судьба — сука такая, он возьмет и сдохнет тут прямо сейчас, от остановки сердца, то ли от перевозбуждения то ли от наслаждения.  
Он стонет громко, и, кажется, начинает просить, нет, даже умолять Питера не останавливаться, продолжать, черт возьми, сделать хоть что-нибудь, главное дать ему кончить!  
И Питер сжалился над ним, он почти насаживается на его член своим ртом, вбирает его глубоко и с силой сосет так, что Стайлз начинает кончать в ту же секунду.  
Питер, высунув язык, облизывает все до последней капли, лижет его широко, пошло, постепенно смещается глубже, в расщелину между ягодиц, и начинает вылизывать его сжатую дырку.  
Стайлз замирает, боясь поверить, что наконец-то Питер решился!  
Да!  
Его сейчас трахнут!  
Он давно просил, умолял, шантажировал волка, но тот не зря был лучшим адвокатом округа. Пока Стилински не исполнится семнадцать, Хейл отказывался трогать его девственную задницу, и все у них ограничивалось дрочкой и минетами. Нет, не так. Самыми лучшими, улетными минетами, и крышеносной дрочкой.  
Но Стайлзу было этого мало.  
Стайлз хотел своего волка.  
Он хотел почувствовать каково это — когда ты наполнен.  
Как это чувствовать в себе чужую плоть.  
Он хотел видеть каким станет Питер.  
Какой у него будет взгляд, когда он войдет в него.  
Стайлз хотел видеть и чувствовать своего волка!

***

Стоя под чуть теплой водой, Стайлз чуть заметно улыбался.  
Он был счастлив.  
С ним рядом снова его волк и стая.  
Память ему вернули, и жизнь засверкала новыми красками.  
Питер, хоть и сука редкостная, но заботливая, и с большим скрипом, Стайлз понял его мотивы, и желание защитить. Конечно, предшествующие часы тоже способствовали этому.  
Стайлз чуть поморщился, все же дискомфорт никуда не делся, но даже с ним, можно смириться, ради такой ночи.  
Так вот, Питер прощен. Да, да именно так Прощен, с большой буквы, НО! Об этом волку никто не скажет, и Стайлз еще намерен немного поиграть на его чувстве вины, хотя…  
Пффф, Питер и чувство вины? Серьезно?  
Ладно, назовем это так.  
Пока Питера будет забавлять эта игра, можно под шумок, выпросить у него бестиарий его семьи. Как-то Дитон упоминал что-то о ритуале с Неметоном, который поможет раз и навсегда защитить семью оборотней.  
А Стайлз как будущий эмиссар готов на многое, тем более на какой-то ритуал.  
Ведь ничего страшного уже не случится?


End file.
